The Twins Adventures
by fallenpranks
Summary: Just a one-shot book towards the best twins ever. I own nothing but the storylines. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling though.
1. The Great Kink

The Great Kink

It was a late afternoon in the summer of 1994, it was just starting to pour when the two Weasley twin's made their way back from doing their chores on the farm area of, 'The Burrow,' they called it. Which is what they called their home.

"Come on Freddie, stop being so slow." A deep voice chuckled, coming from a slightly taller redheaded boy, kicking his own dirty shoes against the grass. The sixteen year old waiting for his slightly older brother to catch up to him.

"I'm coming Georgie, stop being bossy." Another voice spoke, this one slightly more squeaky, still showing that he was right in the middle of puberty, whereas the first boy- Georgie, had recently seemed to exit that stage in his life.

The boy that had fallen behind, seemingly named, 'Freddie,' now catching up. As he caught up, he had swung his arms around his twin brother's next and slammed his body into the back of him; both boys falling onto the wet grass. A clear sign it had been raining earlier. Both boys fell to the ground with a loud, oof.

As both of the boys laid in the grass, the one on the bottom made a soft groan as he tried to push his brother off of his back and backside. "Get off of me, Fred." Was all that could be heard when the slightly younger twin tried pushing the older twin; who was chuckling. Whereas George really seemed to be desperate to get him off.

"What was that noise?" Fred asked, laughing as he didn't respond to what George was asking. Although, he did get up and move off of him, making his younger brother cough awkwardly and sit up as well.

"What noise?" He shot back, trying to not leave a pause for his counterpart to think about what his instinctive noise meant. "I didn't have time to listen to a noise when I was falling and realizing that I needed a shower now." As Fred got ready to reply a loud pound of thunder hit over them, furthermore indicating that they wouldn't want to stay outside much longer.

"Come on, we can talk about your... noises, later." Fred replied, standing to his feet and offering a hand to his younger counterpart. Once both of them were up and running inside, the rain started to follow after them, starting to hit just after they managed to close the door, furthermore blocking it out.

Both boys started to remove their footwear and laugh, enjoying how they just barely made it back inside before George had called the showers first, leaving a soaking Fred to sit by the door and wait until he could take his turn to leave their house floors with muddy footprints.

As Fred soon coaxed his youngest brother Ron to grab him a towel, he dried off and soon started to make his way to his shared bedroom after saying a quick, 'Thank you.' Which, he was sure his brother has enjoyed hearing since most times all the siblings forgot manners unless other family was around. Although, once Fred hid his bed, his thoughts went elsewhere instead of focusing on his baby brother who had decided to follow him. Although, he didn't even notice the small mass of his brother curled to his side for the first ten minutes.

Slowly, the older brother clued in on the thunder, on why Ron was suddenly playing Mr. Cute and Innocent; he was scared.

"Aw, is baby Ronnikins scared of a bit of thunder?" Fred teased, looking down at his brother before watching as Ron got flustered, his skin slowly turning to a darker color than the his' own hair color.

"Shut up," was all Ron cared to say; allowing Fred to just kiss his forehead before cuddling up to him, waiting for George to finish his shower. Although, his mind kept going back to the noise he had heard just before they had fell over. That's when it hit; it was certainly an odd notion, but, could it be true? As Fred kept thinking about what he would be accusing his twin of, George walked in: towel in hand, clothes in the other.

"The shower still has warm water if you want to go wash off." George mumbled, shaking his soaking wet hair side to side just as he took a seat on his bed. Once he looked over to the other bed in the small room, he noticed Ron and Fred curled up together, allowing for a smirk to appear atop George's lips. "Comfy?" He asked, just as Fred sat up, already ready to talk.

"Ron, do you want to go ask mum how long until dinner?" His voice was thick, stern, filled with a tone that normally wouldn't be there. The two sixteen-year-olds watched their younger brother nod and walk out of the room, closing the door.

George raised his brows before leaning against the bed frame and moving the towel to his legs to dry off, both brother's used to the other being nude, not minding the lack of privacy in their room. "What was that for?" Was all he said, whereas Fred just walked closer; standing a few feet away. Earning a wary eye from the younger sibling.

"George, you don't like being on the other side of the hand, if you know what I mean?" A menacing grin appearing to the elder brother's lips, leaving George with a sense of fear running down his spine.

In quick thinking, George just stood up, shaking his head aggressively as he grabbed his new clothing, quickly fiddling around before he started to get dressed.

"You mean being spanked?" He accused, "of course not, what guy would?" He scoffed, looking away as he did up his belt, a low glow to his once pale cheeks.

Fred stepped closer, raising a brow at the sight of his twin blushing, leading him to call his lie. "Lair, you like it don't ya?" The shorter boy accused, looking at the boy's bed for a moment and grabbing the recently used towel; swirling it around to make a rope like pattern and whipping it agaisnt his brother's recently covered arse.

Faintly, one could hear a low yelp, filled with satisfaction echo in the room, allowing for Fred to burst out laughing. As he stalked over to look at his brother's face he only laughed harder at seeing the dark red blush, that once covered Ron's cheeks as well.

"Fred!" Cried the younger boy, grabbing his towel back, gently shoving the older boy. "What the Hell was that for!" He yelled, turning his backside far from his brother's reach, biting on his lip, trying his best to remain calm. Whereas Fred currently was enjoying himself, enjoying the feeling of whipping his brother in the ass.

"That felt good," he commented just as George started to push him, making Fred easily shove him onto the bed. He was clearly hiding back some type of emotion, although he hated to admit it; George was a lot stronger than Fred was. "Come on, admit it, you liked it, maybe even got a little turned on?" A grin appeared to his lips now, he was trapping George in a corner and both boys knew it, sadly for George, he was on the losing end of it all now.

"Maybe I did," was a low response. "Maybe I didn't, I'm not saying anything to you!" Finished the reply, leaving this boy wanting his brother to just take mercy and leave him alone, and that had been very clear on his face.

"Fine," stated Fred, stepping back as he heard their door open, making his head turn to Ron.

"Dinner's almost done, an hour maybe?" Ron mumbled, knowing full well he stopped whatever the twins were talking about, although from how they were standing, Ron assumed it was probably sexual, leaving him open for a free remark. "Don't go too hard on him Fred, he looks ready to break. We have to be proper for dinner." With that, the boy took off, followed by George instantly chasing after him, yelling and listening to the boys terrified cries.

"Ron, I'm going to murder you!" Yelled George, making Fred grin softly before deciding to shower now himself.

Just before dinner there was the sight of Bill enjoying time talking with Ginny and the head of the house- or, second head: Mr. Arthur Weasley. Ron had been coiled on the couch, seemingly traumatized from George almost murdering him. Then, there were the two Weasley twin's, helping their mother, Molly- agasint their will, may they add.- with dinner.

"This is boring-

"I think I cut a nail off-

"You want the tomatoes cut, HOW-

"How did you do that?"

Were all just a percent of what could be heard from the kitchen as the twins tried their hardest to make any dinner that was edible enough for consumption.

During this- attempt? The twins were far from each other. George, because, his brother kept trying to slap his ass; and Fred? Well, he had just been trying his best to slap his younger brother's ass just to get a rise from him. Occasionally, when the twins would need to move past the other, Fred would discreetly, and gently run his fingers over the backside of George, leaving an irritated groan leave his lips each time; followed by a glare, a glare that made Fred pause momentarily. It was a sick game on George's part, he hated being teased. He'd rather his brother just full on try it, rather than, move slowly and beat around the bush.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Whispered George, picking up his knife and going back to cutting- or, trying. To cut the tomatoes.

"Can you please admit it, come on." Fred urged, nudging his twin in the side, going beside him and rinsing out a bowl; splashing George in the process.

The younger twin just closed his eyes and let out a small laugh, shaking his head before reopening his eyes; returning to his work. "Admit what?" As time went on this slowly became fun for George, it allowed him to torment Fred back without giving the elder of the two, an actual answer. He knew it would get out, but for now? Now, he enjoyed letting Fred wait on his answer.

Unbeknown to George, Fred didn't want to allow him to have fun with this. He wanted the answer and he didn't want to wait for it. Slowly, the tap turned off and Fred looked around quickly, their siblings and father in the dining room; their mother in the kitchen by the stove; and then them, not exactly close to either. So, when no one was looking, Fred dropped a towel, picking it up slowly before standing again. Taking that small second as he pasted George's arse to slap it, not hard-- but not softly either.

Being surprised, George fell on the counter almost, catching himself by placing both hands on the counter, the knife from his hand just barely missing his finger as it dropped down too. A low turned on- no, more like, submissive noise came from his mouth. Shocking Fred and making him laugh loudly, catching the attention of the other siblings.

"I can't believe you did that!" Bellowed Fred, holding his stomach slightly as his laugh increased, his twin now coughing madly as he tried to cover the noise up. It took a moment but George was now glaring at his brother; his face a deep pink.

At the moment George just wanted to leave the room, once he was calm he'd come inside again. But, when he thought of that, he knew then his siblings would gather something was up, plus, he couldn't leave Fred by himself just to push his humiliation. Although, he knew that his twin wouldn't, they never told anyone the reason behind the other's embarrassment.

"Boys!" A loud voice bellowed, making them both turn their heads towards their verbal assailant. "Stop whatever you're doing. There is food to be prepared, if I have to come over there..-"

"Yes mum." Both boys sighed, George went back to his chopping and Fred to the washing up. George, still sending the occasional glare to Fred, both of them soon smiling.

The End


	2. The Dining Disaster

The Dining Diaster

George Weasley was currently busy in the kitchen cooking. He was cooking for his boyfriend of four years- Oliver, and to say the least: it was no easy task. Oliver would make charming remarks and even a move or two, leading to George almost burning his own apartment to the ground, although, that wasn't something both him and his twin haven't almost done many times before.

"How long are you cooking that chicken for? You've been cooking for an hour." Oliver mumbled, getting up from the dining room table and sliding his arms around the boy's waist. "I'm hungry." The boy added to his previous statement.

Hearing that, George grabbed his boyfriend's snake-like hands and moved them, clearly a little annoyed. "It would be done if I didn't have a two-year-old nagging me." He snapped a little, letting a small sigh come out before smiling. "Maybe I should leave you in a corner whilst I finish, hm?" He asked, putting down the fork he used to check the chicken with.

"Hm, what corner? I could stand beside the stove, that's in a corner, I wouldn't be too far from ya." He grinned, only to slowly move his hands around George's waist once more. "Or, I could just have a little snack as I wait. The two-year-old is hungry." Oliver reinstated his point from before, moving his hands lower and lower as he talked.

George paused for a moment as he felt Oliver rubbing his hands up and down his body, making the boy groan and quickly turn around, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and kissing him.

"Cheeky, but no. Fred's going to be back anyways and I doubt that he would be willing to wait longer for food, besides, I don't fancy having my member sucked off as I handle burning hot food. I quite am in need still of those... parts of my body, I also do not fancy having accidentally burning it, going to St. Mungo's and explaining just why and how I managed to burn myself down there." George ranted, trying to keep a clear head which proved more difficult. Part of him wanted to do this, the other really fancied the idea of still having feeling in his gentiles. Though, Oliver seemed to have a different idea.

Oliver simply turned off the stove and oven, taking out his wand and waving it, allowing his non-verbal spell fix up dinner perfectly, allowing for him to simply back George agaisnt a wall and slightly crouch down.

"Done, you don't need to do it so slowly when our, wands.. can do the work." He winked, looking back at the food, smirking just before he started to undo George's black belt.

George smiled, keeping agaisnt the wall before thinking, grinning after a moment; leaving that innocent smile behind. "Well," he started. "My mum used to do most of the cooking by hand, and it's more dangerous and fun. Besides, it gave me time from being attacked by you." He teased, blushing as Oliver was focusing on his belt.

Oliver simply slid the thin belt away, letting it drop onto the floor; a gaint grin forming atop his thin pink lips. He nodded slightly, although, he didn't even hear what George had said. "Anyways, cooking is a waste- not to mention done; and, Fred shouldn't be home yet. So, want to have some fun?" He asked, the grin growing as he already started to undress his boyfriend, knowing sooner or later he would cave in to Oliver's needs.

George simply relaxed agaisnt the wall, laughing about how cooking was a waste in his eyes. "Well, I'll leave you alone in a closet for a day and we'll see." A wink soon followed after that simple sentence. "But, we shouldn't just be having fun, Fred could come in and the-" his rambling was cut off by the feeling of Oliver's lips on George, allowing for the boy to relax more. As they kissed, George could taste brandy on the edge of his lip and a soft grin followed. "Did you save me some?" He asked; his hands now pushing Oliver's away as he nervously tried to undo his clothing and kick it off, only to feel one of Oliver's hands push his off and he soon was out of most of his clothing, only his top remaining.

"You undress yourself too slowly, and maybe. Depends, are you going to be good?" The Scott asked, his hands pushing George's up before the left went back down, returning to the top with his shirt, removing it and tossing it aside. Whilst the two kissed and talked, you could hear George's nervous laugh come out.

"I undress fine and good? Is that an insult, because, I'm always good." Mumbled the ginger, looking up at Oliver before he watched the Scott remove his own clothing. Leaving the two naked.

"Funny. Now, have you ever done it outside of the bedroom?" Oliver questioned, grabbing George tightly before seeing him shake his head, 'no.' Oliver took that as his chance and dipped the younger boy onto the closest surface: the dining table.

"Mmm, we can't. Tomorrow me and Fred have to eat here and I don't feel like explaining that I was wrecked on top of it. Me and Fred have done some bloody weird shit, but, his ex-best mate shagging his younger twin? That's a little out of line." George mumbled, a submissive moan following as he felt the sharp sting in his bare backside. Followed by a;

"Then don't tell him, baby boy, I love you but you aren't the brightest at times." Cooed Oliver, pinning George down onto his stomach, starting to slowly pick things up with how he intrested and moved.

The two kept this up for a while: George's soft sounds being the only thing that could be heard, besides Oliver's occasional grunt. As the two did this, they had no idea that Fred had entered the apartment and locked the door, walking into the dining room/kitchen and freezing. What he saw was mind numbing and oddly satisfying to watch- but only for a moment. In no time George became louder and Fred shoke his head, coughing slightly.

"Oi!" He called, making George instantly look over and let out a screaming-like sound; whereas Oliver just jumped, holding onto George so they both didn't tumble over. "Make sure you clean up, I've got to eat there tomorrow night and don't fancy having any... extra foreign germs enter my food." He stated, going and taking some of the food his twin had started to make that Oliver finished. And with that, he simply filled up a plate and grabbed a glass of water, walking out of the room and shaking his head slightly. Locking the door to his room after he went inside, turning on his radio and sighing; a small laugh following.

The End


End file.
